


Edge

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on inside." Tyler doesn't make any move to pull him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

Josh sits on the edge of a hotel roof, legs swinging over the edge, hands white-knuckling on the edge beside him. He could push himself off the edge at any moment and fall to his doom, his death. 

It's midnight. There's nobody around to see him. 

The door to the roof opens slowly, he can hear it. Josh looks at the ground below. If he pushes himself off the edge right now, he'll fall and die. 

A hand rests on his shoulder. 

"I got some hot chocolate made for you." It's Tyler. He sounds calm. 

Josh doesn't look at him, just stares at the ground. 

"Come on inside." Tyler doesn't make any move to pull him. 

Josh shifts his hands on the edge. He should push himself off. He'd be better off dead. 

He shifts forwards, almost dangling off the edge of the roof. Tyler's grip tightens. 

"Please, Josh, come in. I know how much up you like hot chocolate. It's gonna get cold if we wait too long."

Josh considers this. There's hot chocolate waiting for him. But he doesn't want it right now. He wants to die. 

He can sense Tyler crouching down, can feel him gripping Josh's left hand and prying it off the edge of the roof. "It's cold out here. You should come back in."

Tyler would care if he died, but that's about the only person, Josh thinks. He shifts closer to the edge.

"Please come inside." Tyler sounds like he's about to cry now.

Josh thinks about how much it would hurt if he hit the ground. 

He moves to shove himself off and fall, and just before the action is completed and he can feel himself just about to slip off the edge Tyler wraps an arm around his chest and hauls him back up onto the roof, back to safety. 

Tyler holds Josh as close as he can and sobs hysterically.

Josh feels nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was,,,, very suicidal today.


End file.
